


and all I ask is hold me while the weather passes

by moonbeanm



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Early Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: early gloomy morning with Charlie and Kyle in their house.
Relationships: Charlie Barnes/Kyle Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	and all I ask is hold me while the weather passes

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely short but enjoy nonetheless! sending all the love to everyone who needs something soft for their day to be a bit better. x

There was a quiet and soft sound of an acoustic guitar playing in the background coming from downstairs, when Kyle woke up alone in the bed pretty early in the morning. It must have been about 6 or 7AM according to the brightness of the light from the outside, which was coming through their big bedroom window. It took a while for him to fully wake up and properly get out of the bed, specially since Kyle wasn’t one of the morning people, and let’s be honest - being wrapped in the comfort and warmth of the blankets and duvet he had accumulated throughout the night was a really nice feeling. 

But once he was outside the bed and the soft blanket wrapped around his shoulders securely so he wouldn’t get cold, he decided to go downstairs to find his other half which was missing from their bed this early in the morning. He softly and quietly padded his way down the stairs, following the soft music of the acoustic guitar which was still playing to him, an unfamiliar tune. 

When he reached the first floor, the lights were dimmed almost everywhere including the kitchen and living room where Charlie was sitting on their big sofa, only one lamp illuminating his face while he was gently strumming the guitar and humming some tune. If Kyle weren't in love with Charlie before - he was definitely now. The soft yellow light was casting a bit shadow on Charlie’s face while the gloomy weather outside was throwing almost grey toned light into their living room this early in the morning. 

He still had no idea that Kyle was out of their bed and currently standing in the entrance of their living room - in just a pair of Charlie’s pyjama bottoms, long sleeved t-shirt and big blanket hugging his shoulders. Charlie’s hair was sticking to all sides of his head while he was moving it to the beat of the song he was playing and humming. 

Kyle gently padded his way towards the sofa where Charlie was sitting. When he was close enough Charlie turned his head towards him with a sleepy smile on his face. 

“Good morning, I really hope I didn’t wake you up,” Charlie muttered softly as he was placing the guitar on the sofa beside him. 

“A little bit, because your side of the bed was already cold when I woke up,” Kyle confessed when he set down beside him and covered them both with the blanket he had wrapped around him.

They cuddled there on the sofa for a quiet while, since the light from outside got brighter and brighter each minute, but they didn’t really care about any of that. They didn’t have to be anywhere today and the only thing on their agenda was to try and get most out of their free day together. With lots of cuddles, light kisses and giggles between watching random movies in the living room, playing random songs and singing just because they could. And the world seemed to be okay, for at least that one day. 


End file.
